Til the End of Time
by Pari
Summary: A/U Fic! Two strangers meet in an apocalyptic world where the dead come back to feed on the flesh of the living. This is a story about their journey to survive. Starring Daryl and Michonne aka Daronne/Dixonne/Mixon. Warning: The characters names from the comic/TV series will remain the same but everything else about these characters are subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **_Ok this is a new TWD fic that revolves around my two faves Michonne and Daryl. This will be completely AU, and for those of you who may not understand what that means it's 'Altered/Alternate Universe'. In layman's terms the only thing that may be like the comic or tv series are the characters 'names' and possibly the locations. Everything is open to my manipulation. And I will be changing these characters in 'my' story. So you have been fore warned, so please do not leave reviews telling me that such and such wouldn't say that, do that, act that way. I write fanfics the way that 'I' want to tell them, and I hope others enjoy it, but if its not someone's cup of tea then they can stop reading (or write a story the way they want it), but please refrain from flaming anyone's story just because it doesn't fit what you want or think it should be. I saw some of this going on on my last TWD fic and if I see it on this fic I'll just delete them. Thanks, now on with the fic ~ Pari_

* * *

"You better not make a sound because if you do the roamers will come and then I'll have to feed you to them," The man threatened as he fumbled with his belt buckle. The woman stared up at the man with the patch over his right eye with fright-filled eyes, and did as she was told. She didn't dare move or make a sound, the man had already beaten out whatever fight she might have had in her. So she'd lie there and give him what he wanted and hopefully he'd leave her alive, maybe even let her travel with him. The man finally unbuckled his belt, and then his pants, which he then pushed down to his ankles. He then settled upon the scared woman but still she made no sound, but did flinched occasionally at his sudden movements as he yanked down her pants and panties. Just as the man was poised to enter the folds of the woman's center, he stopped dead in his tracks as the feel of something pointy poked him in the back of the head.

"Get off'er," A gruff voice filled the empty office of the abandoned school.

"Alright," The other man replied as he slowly stood and began adjusting his pants. "Alright," He repeated as he turned to face the other man standing just behind him aiming a crossbow at his face.

"You aright?" The armed man asked the woman who remained on her back upon the leather couch in the room, with her bottom region bare. She nodded in response but made no move to get up. "Man aint it bad enough we liv'n in a world where tha dead's walking 'round trying to eat us. Fuck, ya'd think we'd be more compassionate t'wards each other, instead of goin around beat'n on and rap'n women."

"Well she aint complaining, look at her." The 'rapist' defended as he nodded to the half-naked woman and the armed man did look and what he saw was a scared woman with a swollen face and bloodied nose and mouth. "Hey look I'm called the Governor." The man said around a smile as he held out a hand to the armed man. The armed man never moved from his stance with the crossbow aimed at the 'Governor's' head. "You know we can both have some fun here, and then we can use her to get past that horde out front."

"Ya mean feed her to tha walkers?" The armed man clarified and he could see out the corner of his eyes that those words got a reaction out of the woman, who began to tremble. She opened her mouth as if readying to speak, and fresh tears rolled from her eyes, but then she closed her mouth quickly, as if she were too afraid to talk.

"Yeah man, but after we fuck the shit outta her. It's been awhile since I've felt the warmth of a live woman." The Governor said as he averted his eyes down to the woman and openly rubbed his crotch. The armed man's face frowned up more in disgust at the 'live woman' comment, he wondered if this man was saying that he actually had relations with the walkers. "Hell I'll even let you go fir..." The Governor's words died on his lips permanently as his dead body crumbled to the floor.

"Sick piece a shit, worlds definitely better off witout chew in it," The last man standing mumbled as he moved to the dead man and yanked his arrow out of his head. He then focused on the woman who still lay on the couch shaking and silently crying. "Pull yer pants up." He growled out at her and she hastily did as she was told, and the man silently cursed his harsh tone because it was obvious that the woman was terrified of him. "Look my name's Daryl and I aint gonna hurt'cha," He said hoping to aleve some of her fear and anxiety. "What's yer name?"

"Mi…Mi…Michonne," The woman spoke in a very low voice as she stood I front of the couch adjusting her pants.

"Michonne?" Daryl repeated with a slight frown on his face. "I aint ever heard no name like that before, but ya'll do tend ta have funny names." He tossed out casually. He didn't seem to consider that his word might be offensive to the black woman in his company. "Man he roughed you up good," He added as he took in her swollen blood covered face. "Here," He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dingy looking handkerchief and held it out to her. "Walkers go crazy over the smell of blood."

"Thanks," Michonne said in a hushed tone and she kept her eyes averted everywhere but directly on the white man standing in front of her. She grasped the piece of cloth and wiped at her bloody face.

"Was think'n 'bout bunk'n here ta night, but there's too many walkers out front, so guaranteed there's prob'ly plenty of them about tha build'n. It's too big ta try and clean out so prob'ly best ta keep mov'n" Daryl spoke out mainly to himself. Michonne seemed to gather that he wasn't expecting a reply so she gave none. Daryl turned and made for the exit but paused right at the door to peek up and down the halls to make sure there were no walkers about, he then cut a look back over his shoulder to where Michonne stood with her head bowed, hands fisted at her sides, and her eyes on the floor. "Ya com'n?" His words made her lift her eyes and actually stare at him in surprise. "Unless ya wanna stay here by yerself." Daryl said and got the reaction he expected, Michonne shook her head and closed the space between them. "Ya got a weapon?" He asked as he looked down at her bare hands.

"I had a gun bu…but he took it," She answered as she nodded back at the dead man on the floor.

"Yeah well ta me guns aint so good, the noise attract tha walkers, unless ya had a silencer on it?" She shook her head no. "Here," He pulled a knife from his waistband and handed it to her. Michonne didn't like the idea of having to get close to any walker but she wasn't going to tell this man that. She was grateful that he had helped her from being raped, possibly killed and he seemed willing to let her travel with him for however long, she didn't want to do anything that might put him off. "Aright, c'mon let's go then." So the two strangers and new traveling companions headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn't gotten far from the school before they encountered four walkers. Daryl had handled three easily but Michonne had to take out one for herself. Daryl had been aiming at his last one that was approaching from in front of them while another came up from behind. Daryl knew that he could have taken out both with no problem but he also knew that if Michonne was going to be traveling with him she'd have to learn to handle her own.

"Look at it 'Chonne, it's been dead awhile." Daryl called out to the scared woman who fidgeted about while she watched the walker approach her. "It's slow and probably aint got much strength left. So when it gets close just grab it 'bout tha neck and then stab it in the head wit yer blade." He further instructed as he took down his walker and then turned and readied another bow just in case she couldn't get the job done. He watched her as she squirmed a bit as the walker got closer and closer to her. She followed his instructions perfectly even though she hesitated for a split second. "Yew can't ever hesitate ya jus got ta get in quick and put it down." She turned and gave him a nod and an apologetic look. Daryl decided that it might be a good idea to get her a gun with a silencer or a longer blade. They trekked on in silence for another hour before the grumbling of Michonne's stomach cut in. Daryl looked at her over his shoulder and then stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry," Michonne quickly apologized as she also stopped and watched Daryl who rummaged through the bag he had slung over his shoulder. "I haven't eaten much in a couple of days." She added as she wrung her hands together.

"Ya aint got nut'n ta be sorry for, food's hard ta come by." Daryl stated as he pulled a candy bar and a small juice box from his pouch and held it out to her. Again, she flinched a bit as she stared down at the offering. "Stop be'n so jumpy woman, ah toldja ah aint gonna hurt'cha." She simply nodded with a bowed head as she took the food and hastily began eating and drinking.

"Thank you Daryl," Her soft spoke voice touched his ears and he gave a nod and a grunt and then took a moment to survey the area.

"It's get'n dark so we should prob'ly set up camp here for tha night," Daryl announced as he point at an area where there were a cluster of trees. "Those threes look good enough. Mindja ah aint never had company in my tent but it should hold up to 600lbs. Yew don't look like ya weigh more than a buck twenty, so we should be safe."

"You mean camp here…out in the open?" Michonne asked nervously as she looked about their surrounding for any walkers.

"Yeah but don't worry we won't be on tha ground where a walker can creep up on us, we'll be up there." He pointed up between a cluster of the trees. He then dropped the large back pack he carried and began pulling out the thing he needed. Michonne watched him curiously. "Ah got a tree tent from some expensive camp'n shop, see?" He continued speaking as he pulled out the tent and then some rope. "It's kinda like a cocoon when it's all up, shaped like one of those japanese lanterns. Ah sure woulda loved one of these back in tha day when ah use ta go hunt'n wit my daddy and my brotha, but we never woulda been able ta afford one of these." He spoke with a smile as he set up the tent, looping the rope through the loop holes in the tent. "One of the only good things about tha world goin ta hell, yew can take watcha want 'cause nothing aint got no real value no mo'. Not even our lives, just take that fucker back there and what he tried ta do ta yew. Beat'n on ya and 'bout ta rape ya because he knew he could and there aint shit ya coulda done 'bout it since there aint no law no mo'." Daryl said as he shook his head in disbelief. "Ok take that rope there closest to ya and take it over ta that tree there." He instructed and Michonne did as she was told and in under an hour they had set up the tree tent to hover between four trees. It was up a good 10 or more feet. Michonne felt safe just looking up at it, she knew walkers didn't climb trees so none that happened by would be able to reach them.

"But how do we get up there?" She asked.

"We climb woman." Daryl answered and if she hadn't seen the smirk on his face she might have thought her question had irritated him instead of amusing him. She watched him grab the thin rope that dangled down from the opening of the tent and then smiled as a roped ladder tumbled down. "Yew go on up, when ya get up there, make sure ya pull up the ladder and the string."

"You're not going to come up?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Naw ah'm gone go catch us some dinner." He answered. "Ah'll catch it and cook it away from our camp here, then bring it back, aint safe ta start a fire where yer gonna sleep, if the walkers see it they'll come. Ah shouldn't be gone for more than a coupla hours, but don't worry ah'm a good tracker so ah'll be able ta findja easy. Yew just stay put and quiet, yer up high enough to hideja from walkers and people too." He could see that Michonne was worried and scared probably thinking he wasn't going to come back. "Look ah aint bring ya wit me jus ta leave ya out in the middle of tha woods, ah coulda jus left'ja back at that school. Thing is ah've been pretty much on my on these last four years since the walkers came, ah had my brotha in the begin'n but he got bit early on and ah had ta put him down. It's hard be'n out here alone we all need companionship that's jus human nature and ah aint never minded that company of a pretty woman." He added but his charming words didn't seem to calm her any. "Go on up and jus keep quiet, try ta sleep its got a thick padding built in, it's comfy. Ah promise ya I'll be back soon and with some meat ta fill yer belly. Ah'll whistle when ah get back so yew'll know it's me aight?" Michonne nodded and then climbed the ladder; Daryl waited until she was in the tent and had pulled up the rope and ladder before he headed out. Before he got too far off, he whistled out a birdcall and Michonne quickly popped her head out of the tent. He waved up at her and then he headed of into the brush of the thick forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good aint it?" Daryl asked as he wiped the greasy dripping from his mouth with the back of his hands, as he and Michonne sat in their tent in the sky eating the dinner he had caught. The battery operated lantern Daryl had was dimly lit, but it was enough light that he could see Michonne nod in reply as she smiled with a mouth full of rabbit meat. "The pick'ns weren't slim tonight, we got rabbit, squirrel, and coon meat, and there's plenty for us ta munch on for breakfast." Daryl stated and then leaned back more comfortably against the curved wall of the round tent. "I betch aint never even had no coon before have ya?" He asked pleased to see his female companion enjoying the meal he'd gotten her, and proud that he had done it. Michonne shook her head as she lifted up a pick of said meat and popped into her mouth.

"No, I've been called a coon but never actually ate one." She said jokingly with a smile, a smile that quickly faded when she noticed a frown instantly appear on Daryl's face.

"Ah...ah won't call'n ya no coon, or meant anything by the word." He said as he straightened up a bit. Michonne's eyes enlarged as she panicked a bit at the thought she had upset this man who was her savior in more ways than one.

"I…I know you didn't mean anything by it Daryl. I was telling a...a bad joke. I…I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Naw ah'm sorry 'cause I've done it before." He said as he bowed his head a bit and looked from her eyes down to her hands, which she clutched in her lap. "Ah've called a black person a coon before ah mean. Now for tha life of me ah can't remember why, not that there's any good reason ta say that ta anyone. Truth is aint no black folk ever done anything to me, in fact black kids was all me and Merle, that's my brotha, ya'll were all we had ta play wit grow'n up. But our daddy was a racist son-uh-bitch, and he tried ta raise us up ta be that way too. So I guess we said those things when we were wit daddy and black folks were around, but neither me or Merle really felt that way. We both knew that if we didn't do things how our old man wanted we'd get a beat'n, and he gave the kinda beat'n that Gov'nor guy gave to yew, but worse." Michonne nodded her understanding but remained silent. "Ah feel right stupid now that ah ever said that ta anyone, 'cause this new world has taught me one thing, and that's that we all tha same. The living ah mean. There's us and then there's 'them', the walkers, and that's it. The color of yer skin don't mean a gotdamn thing, never has."

"Well," Michonne spoke softly. "I've called some white folks rednecks and crackers before, because I thought they were all racist. but you aint like that Daryl and now I'm sorry about saying those things." She said and after a moment to think on her words Daryl burst into laughter. Michonne giggled a bit as if somehow Daryl's actions were contagious and then tried to shush him. "Shhh Daryl, the walkers might hear you." She whispered.

"Sorry," Daryl spoke in a hushed tone as he quieted down a bit but still chuckled. "It's just….ah've just now realized that we probably aint tha only ones say'n sorry over such dumb shit. Hell I bet all over the world, people who fought and hated each other for whatever reason are com'n tagether now and it only took an apocalypse to do it."

"Yeah, but when all this goes away and things start getting back to normal, they'll all forget about their sorrys and go right back to hating each other." Michonne said as she wrapped up the rest of the food in the zip-loc bags Daryl had given her.

"There aint no goin back ta normal, this world will never be what it was before." Daryl declared and Michonne cast sad and disappointed eyes upon him. "Whatever it is that makes the walker keep on mov'n and feed'n off livin flesh…a disease, a virus, or whatever….I think we all got it."

"I don't believe that, I'm not sick and neither are you, we haven't been bitten so we're fine." She said trying to convince herself with her own words.

"Think about it 'Chonne, those walkers out there use ta be alive. Someone somewhere got sick, turned, or maybe got sick, died, and then turned, ah don't know which. But ah've seen enough people die and then get right back up as a walker. So ah know that this is some kind of virus and we prob'ly all got it. Ya don't see corpses crawling outta of graves do ya, naw 'cause this shit only infected tha living. So unless there's some doctor's somewhere in the world who knows what this is and how ta cure it, which ah doubt, it'll never end, 'cause if a living person dies by accident, or disease, or just old age that's another walker roam'n around." Michonne sat silently as she thought on Daryl's word. She herself had seen with her own eye living people murdered by looters only to get up and feed on their attackers. She had suspected what Daryl was telling her to be true for a long while but the hope she still held in her heart wouldn't allow her to believe it until now.

"Then what's the point, why not just kill ourselves now?" She asked really needing to hear some incentive to continue living.

"Prob'ly our survival instinct, it's in our DNA. Some people's are weak and those people do kill themselves, but some are strong like yers and mine. Ah know ah can survive this, hell it feels like ah've been surviving in this world all my life, always hav'n ta fight off something, and yer still here so there's something in yew that wants ta live. We can survive this, and we'll get through it tagether, just gotta watch each other's back is all."

"So you don't mind me sticking with you…I can stay?" Michonne asked hopefully.

"Well yeah…ah don't mind. Toldja ah'd like some companionship." Daryl replied and Michonne nodded her head as she wiped her hands on her legs and then rose up on her knees. She swiftly pulled her shirt over her head and then began unbuttoning her pants. "Whoa…watcha do'n?" Daryl asked as his eyes widened but locked on to Michonne's black lace bra.

"You said you wanted companionship. Since you're letting me stay and feeding me I..I thought you meant..."

"No," Daryl snapped out and she flinched a bit. "Ah won't ask'n for or expct'n 'that'…is that what yew were doin with that Gov'nor guy?" Daryl asked as a twinge of guilt filled him over the thought he had misread the situation and killed the man for no real good reason.

"No…I was looking for something to eat in the school's cafeteria and he found me there and started beating on me before I could even say anything." Michonne replied.

"Well ya aint gotta whore yerself out ta me, ah'm help'n ya 'cause it's the right thing ta do. Ah aint like that fucker back there, ah aint gonna force myself on ya and ah don't expect…ah don't want yew offer'n yerself like that as some form of payment to me, ok? If we're gonna stick tagether yer gonna have ta hold yer own and pull yer own weight, aright?" She happily nodded her head and she pulled her shirt back on. "First thing we gotta do tomorrow is get you a weapon and show you how ta use it properly. So let's get some sleep." Daryl then slid down to the padded flooring of the tent and used his back pack as a pillow. Michonne crawled over to where Daryl lay watching her with baffled eyes. She lied down right next to him placing her backside against his right side.

"Good Night Daryl," She whispered as she curled up a bit.

"Night," He replied as he lied there awkwardly nervous about having her so close but also comforted by her closeness at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So here's another chapter, sorry they're not coming as fast as the last fic and sorry they're so short. I want to reveal things in steps. Anyway, I hope you read and review, thanks ~ Pari

* * *

They had been traveling for over three hours taking the main highway headed south. Daryl normally never traveled along the highways mostly to avoid humans than to avoid walkers. In this new world, he had discovered that the human race had turned barbaric and people would kill you quick if they thought that you had something they could use. Along his travels, he had once happened upon a small town where a gang of children had hunted him and tried to kill him. In the end, he had to put several of them down the youngest looked to be seven or eight. That had haunted his dreams for a little while but it made him realize that it had truly become a dog eat dog world and one had to keep their guard up at all times. So he kept on guard even with his new companion. He didn't think her even capable of attacking him but there was no trust there as far as he was concerned, though she seemed too trusting of him. Maybe in time he would allow himself to trust her but not yet, and so he watched her closely.

"There's a town up ahead," Daryl stated as he trekked onward. His pace quickened and Michonne who had kept stride with him had to trot to keep up with him. "We can probably get some supplies there, but first let's see if we can get a ride," He said as he ran up ahead to an abandoned minivan. He had never bothered with vehicles before he always felt they attracted too much attention walker and human alike. He moved to the gas tank and opened it he then moved to the bush along the side of the road and picked up a long twig. Back at the minivan, he inserted the stick into the gas tank, and pulled it back out to check the gas level. "Good it's got plenty of gas, surprised someone aint came along and siphoned it yet. C'mon let's go." He called out to Michonne as he moved to the driver's side, and she hurriedly moved to the passenger's side door and pulled it open. They threw their bags in the back of the empty van and then got in. "Ok cross yer fingers," Daryl said as he grasped the keys that were still in the ignition. The minivan started up without issue. "Hell yeah, finally we catch a break." Daryl exclaimed excitedly with a huge smile and a big smile crossed Michonne's face too.

Five minutes later they were cruising through the seemingly abandoned town both keeping a watchful eye out for walkers.

"Good there's a pawn shop," Daryl stated as he maneuvered the van to the shop.

"You were planning on pawning something?" Michonne asked jokingly around a small smile and Daryl turned slightly stunned eyes onto her and then genuinely smiled at her attempt at humor. They had been traveling together for a little over three weeks. For the most part, she kept quiet and did everything he told her without question, and still was a bit jumpy though not as much as when they had first met.

"No, but maybe we can find you some weapons." He said as he parked the van but kept the engine running. They carefully entered the shop with Daryl going first with his crossbow up and ready to fire. Michonne followed nervously behind him. They swept the small shop quickly and then Daryl moved to access what weapons there were. There were still some guns mounted behind one of the counters and some in the weapons case. "Shit, I see plenty of guns yew could use but aint none got no silencers." He said looking up to where Michonne stood watching him. Suddenly something on the far wall behind her caught his eyes. "That's perfect." He said as he moved from around the counter and over to the wall, Michonne turned and followed him with her eyes and watched in confusion as he reached up on the wall and pulled down a katana sword mounted there. "This is nice and its light weight so you should be able ta handle it easy."

"Me?" Michonne asked as her eyes bugged out a bit as Daryl turned to her and held the sword out to her.

"Yeah, wit this ya aint gotta worry so much 'bout gett'n close ta no walkers." He reasoned and she grasped the sword from his hand. It had some weight to it and she knew that welding the sword would make her arms sore until she got use to holding it. "Look at chew, yous a hot ninja mama." Daryl teased.

"I prefer a gun Daryl." She objected to the idea of the close range a blade would put her to a walker.

"I know ya do and I understand why, but 'Chonne without a silencers a gun is more trouble than it's worth, trust me. The blade's long enough that you don't have ta be right up on a walker. Ya just gotta get a feel for it and some practice, and there aint no time like the present," He said as he moved past her to the glass door where they both could see a male walker wandering around outside.

"I…I don't know If I can," She replied around scared, wide eyes.

"Ya can and yew will, c'mon." Daryl grasped her hand in his and tugged her behind him to the door. "I'll go out first and check ta make sure there aint no more ok." Michonne pulled the katana from it sheath, strapped the case over her shoulder, and clutched the katana in both of her hands.

Ok," She agreed with a nod. Daryl moved out the door aiming his bow left and then right. The sole walker instantly spotted him and sluggishly moved to him.

"It's clear!" Daryl called out and after a few seconds, Michonne exited the pawnshop door. "Aright get a feel of the sword in yer hands, and when ya go in aim for tha head." She did as he said first gripping the sword in one hand and then the other before finally deciding that it best when she gripped it with both hand. She them took tentative steps to where the walker was and without thinking much about it she raised the katana high above her head and then brought it down swiftly, lopping a large section of the walkers head off. It surprised her how easily it had been, without much effort. She turned back to where Daryl stood just behind her and smiled big at him. "See yer a natural, a hot sexy ninja mama." He said and Michonne blushed at the revised phrase he had used before and wonder if he even realized that he had just said she was 'sexy'. "Let's go back in the shop and see if there's anything else useful, then we can hit up some of the other shops in town." Michonne nodded as she shook the blade a bit to get off some of the blood and guts and then settled it back into its casing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daryl," Michonne called out to the man that lay snuggled up against her with his arm wound tightly about her waist. She had started sleeping beside him from their first night together, but it wasn't until after a month that Daryl seemed to become comfortable with her so close, and the three months before he'd wrap himself around her when he slept. He'd always remained a perfect gentleman, Michonne wouldn't have minded fooling around with him, they were together in every other way except sexually, but Daryl never seemed interested. "Daryl," She called out to him again this time nudging his arm and leg, which were both across her.

"What?" He grumbled out irritated that she was awakening him when he knew it wasn't quite dawn yet.

"I heard something, someone." She said as she leaned up a bit and listened. "It sounded like a child screaming." Daryl removed himself from her body, sat up, and listened too, and a scream suddenly pierced the night air and to Michonne it seemed closer.

"You stay here." Daryl commanded as he moved to pull on his boots. He then rummaged through his backpack and grabbed the night vision goggles they had taken from a military surplus store, along with his crossbow. He first put on the goggles and peeked he head out the opening of their aerial tent. When he scanned the surrounding area and saw no walkers, he climbed down. Michonne waited nervously and silently and if she had had the room, she would have paced about the tent. Nearly twenty minutes had passed before she heard the familiar bird call that alerted her that Daryl was back and needed her to drop the ladder. She could hear Daryl's heavy breathing as he climbed the ladder. When she saw the flap of the opening part she opened her mouth to question him about what he'd found, but the words died on her lips when a very dirty looking blonde haired, blue-eyed little girl crawled in. Daryl followed close behind the child who looked to be no more than ten or eleven and frightened out of her mind. "'Chonne this is Sophia, Sophia this is my friend 'Chonne." He introduced the two.

"Hi Sophia," Michonne greeted and scrunched up her face to the smells that were coming off the quiet child.

"I found her trying to get into one of the underground hunter holes that are around here. Looked like she'd been living in it for a while. A walker happened upon her as she was trying to crawl back in it got its hands inside before she could shut it." Daryl explained how he found the child. "I reckon she crawled out look'n for something ta eat when she got caught."

"Poor baby, are you hungry?" Michonne asked and Sophia quickly nodded her head, which Michonne thought to be a good sign that the child wasn't as feral as she looked. Michonne gave her a kind smile and then moved to the backpack that they used to carry their food in. She pulled out some graham crackers, a pudding cup, and juice box and set them before Sophia who instantly attacked the offerings. "We need to give her a bath." Michonne stated as she rubbed at her nose and Daryl nodded in agreement.

"At first light we'll take her down to that creek we found a half a mile back." Daryl said and true to his word right at the break of dawn, they packed up and backtracked to the small creek. Michonne could see that the child needed a good scrubbing and knew that the best way to do it would be to strip down and get into the water with her. So, she began taking off her clothes. Daryl had been crouched at a nearby tree; he opted to stay hands off bathing the little girl, and decided to stand watch instead. When he turned back to where Michonne and Sophia were by the water's edge his breath hitched in his throat as he caught sight of Michonne's bare back side as she stood with her back to him completely naked. He swallowed down a lump that had formed in his throat as his eyes roamed from her slender shoulders, to her broad back, and then down to her firm plump ass. He began to feel like a perverted voyeur and quickly turned away and looked back out over the forest. "Shit," He mumbled out a curse as his cock began to get hard. It had been well over six years since he'd seen a naked woman let alone touched one. Four years of the drought were due to the outbreak and two years before that he was in the county jail awaiting trial for assault. In their new existence, fucking had never crossed his mind until that very moment. "Hell naw, it aint happen'n" He spoke to his engorged member as if it were actually listening to his words and would abide by them. Daryl wasn't repulsed by the thought of losing himself in the heat between Michonne's thighs. In fact, he had had many wet dreams about her in the months that they had been traveling together. Those dreams he told himself were due to waking up every morning and feeling her soft body against him. He was after all still a warm-blooded man with needs, and he did find Michonne to be very attractive. He honestly didn't think he could let his guard for even a second, never mind allowing himself to get lost in the euphoria derived from making love. All he had in this world was Michonne; she watched his back and he watched hers but who would be watching if they both were lost in the thrall of lovemaking. "It just aint gonna happen," He mumbled out as he looked down at his rock hard cock and then looked back to where Michonne stood waist deep in the water. This time she was facing him and he took in her perfectly round breast and their darker areolas. He noted that her nipples were larger than what he was used to seeing and the sight actually made his mouth water. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring at her breasts but the way her hand dipped up water, and then sensually rubbed the water across her breasts made him snap his eyes up to Michonne's eyes. He found her staring intensely back at him. He then shot his eyes to Sophia who was a few feet from where Michonne stood, and had her back to both of them, enjoying dunking herself in the water. When he looked back to Michonne he once again found her eyes until he noticed her hands moved from her breast downward across her taunt belly, and then further down until it disappeared under the water. He clamped his gaping mouth closed and controlled his suddenly erratic breathing. His erection was painful now and would be obvious, so he had to find some way to relieve himself. He stood and stalked away from the scene. He moved far enough away that he could still see them, see 'her', but he knew they couldn't see him from where he stood stroking himself.

Michonne watched him walk off until he disappeared into the thick brush. She had learned to stop panicking whenever he wasn't in her eyesight because she knew he was still out there watching them, protecting them. Her wanton actions embarrassed her, and she felt ashamed that she had done something like that with a child present. Even though she knew, Sophia hadn't seen her. She thought she had seen a spark of interest in Daryl's eyes but it was gone so quickly that she wasn't sure she had. One thing she was sure of by the hard gleam he had graced her with right before he had walked off was that he was probably pissed at her antics. Not that blamed him, it was now clear to her that Daryl Dixon just wasn't into her like that and she just had to accept that fact.

* * *

Author's Endnotes: Yup that's Sophia as in Carol's daughter, I'll be introducing more of the regular cast members from the comic/show. But again I fore warn that I only promise to keep their names tghe same nothing more. I hope you are enjoying the read. ~ Pari


	6. Chapter 6

In the first couple of weeks following Daryl and Michonne's interaction at the creek, there had been an uncomfortable strain on their relationship. Things had definitely changed between them, a shift in their camaraderie. From Daryl's point of view, the change left him confused and he tried not to dwell too much on it, so he simply tried to ignore it along with his growing sexual frustration. From Michonne's point of view, the change was a very bad thing and it worried her. She figured that her flirting had upset Daryl, who started speaking to her using only short responses or grunts. She had tried to broach the subject once to apologize but it only seemed to make Daryl withdraw further. She feared that at any time he would go out to hunt and never return. This shift in their relationship even effected their sleeping arrangement. Whenever Michonne would lie down in her usual place at Daryl's side, he'd place Sophia between them, and before the night's end, he would have moved himself to the other side of the tent.

They were going on four months under the guise of a nuclear family a mom, dad, and child. Eight months total of Daryl and Michonne traveling together and in that time, they had become formidable fighters against the walkers. Michonne had become seemingly fearless when it came to taking down the walkers, her katana became like a part of her body. Sometimes Daryl would just sit back and watch her if there weren't too many walkers to take down, because he found her fighting style to truly be poetry in motion. He knew that if it ever came to it Michonne would be all right on her own, she'd survive. She had even become a decent hunter.

"Ya know I don't think yew need me 'round no mo', ya've gotten so good at fighting and fend'n for yerself now." Daryl tossed out in casual conversation as they both sat by a riverbed skinning and cleaning their dinner. Sophia was a few feet off, splashing her feet in the water, looking to have no care in the world. At hearing his words, Michonne stalled a moment in her work and swallowed back the sudden fear that clenched her chest and tears that burnt in her eyes. She remained silent until she was sure that she wouldn't burst into tears.

"I've learned a lot from you," She finally said purposely keeping her eyes locked downward onto her hands. "I'd probably be dead by now if it weren't for you, Sophia too."

"Naw yew saved Sophia, yew heard her cries, while ah was out like a log." Daryl said and Michonne simply shook her head at him.

"If you hadn't been there she would have died, because I would have been too scared to go out there to try and save her." They then fell into a moment of silence before Michonne let out a heavy sigh and then looked up at Daryl. "I'm sorry Daryl," She said in more of a hushed tone as so Sophia couldn't hear what she was saying. Daryl looked over at her with confused eyes. "For that day at the creek," She said, Daryl shoulders stiffen, and he averted his eyes back onto the rabbit he was skinning, and remained silent. "For how I acted, trying to seduce you. I'm sorry that I made you mad at me."

"Ah aint…" He began to speak in a booming voice but then clamped his mouth shut and looked over to where Sophia played in the water nearby. He lowered his voice and continued. "Ah aint mad at yew, but ah toldja ya yew aint gotta whore yerself out ta me as some kinda payment." He stated and Michonne arched her brow, stunned to learn that that was what he thought she was doing. "We're a team, and we've become a damn good team, there aint nobody ah'd want at my back in a fight 'cept yew." She couldn't stop the blush and smile that crept to her face. "So know ah'm here witchu 'cause I wanna be, and that ah aint goin no where, so ya don't gotta throw yer pussy at me ta keep me 'round."

"I wasn't doing that," Michonne defended her actions. "I aint dead like those walkers Daryl, and you are very easy on the eyes. Also we're always together 24/7 so I don't think it's unnatural for me to become attracted to you, but I understand if you don't like me like that. I can respect that and I won't try anything like that again, I promise." Daryl hadn't heard anything she had said after she had said she was attracted to him. Before his mind could formulate a response Sophia's scream pierced the air, and both Michonne and Daryl leaped up with their weapons drawn. A herd of walkers were crossing the sallow river and by a quick head count Daryl knew that that there were 50 or more of them, too many to waste the time fighting. "Sophia!" Michonne yelled out to the stunned child who seemed to be rooted in her spot watching the approaching flesh eaters. Michonne voice seemed to snap Sophia out of her trance and she hurried over to where her surrogate parents stood.

"There's too many of them ta fight," Daryl announced.

"What do we do go back to the tent?" Michonne suggested. It was dusk and they had already set up their tent a ways off before heading out to catch and cook their dinner.

"Naw, with this fresh blood all over us they'd find us easy and then swarm us." Daryl said as he gripped Sophia's hand. "We should try ta lead them away, maybe find some other shelter for tonight, then circle back tomorrow and get our things, c'mon." With that said, they took off running. Both Daryl and Michonne had a tight grip on one of Sophia's hands and they were going so fast that they were virtually carrying her. They ran as fast as they could for a full five minutes wanting to put as much distance between them and the herd. When they happened upon a clearing, they saw an enormous structure through some trees. "Looks like a prison." Daryl said as he had already started steering them towards it.

"There are walkers," Michonne said stalling in her steps a bit. Daryl stopped in his tracks to access the situation better.

"Yeah not many, but I'm more worried about the human's living there." He stated and Michonne perked up at his words.

"People, there are people there?" She asked as she stared more closely at the compound.

"Yeah, up in the two towers, and they're armed."

"You think they're friendly?" She asked and then they could hear the snapping of twigs, which caused all three to turn and look back. They could see that the herd, although a ways off, were still tracking them.

"Guess we gone have ta find out. It'll be dark soon and we need ta find shelter for Sophia 'fore dark. C'mon lets go."

They made their way down to the main yard of the prison, plowing down the hand full of walkers that stalked it. They approached the main gates making sure to keep Sophia, who clung to Michonne, hidden behind them. As they approached, they saw a small group of armed people on the other side of the locked gate.

"What do you want?" The lanky, dark hair man spoke out and it was clear to Daryl that he was probably the leader.

"Shelter, jus for tha night," Daryl replied as he gripped his crossbow in his hand but kept it low to show he meant them no harm. The bulky black man and smaller Asian man who stood at the leader's side didn't extend the same courtesy, they had their guns aimed and ready to fire.

"Sorry we can't help you, you need to leave." The leader said.

"Look man, we aint here ta cause yew trouble, a herd of walkers invaded our camp…"

"A herd, how many?" A white woman with a shortly cropped haircut standing off to the side asked.

"50…maybe more and they're right on our tail." Daryl answered.

"Great and they brought them right here." The Asian man huffed out.

"Look, like ah said we aint come here ta cause trouble, hell normally we would have just kept going but we need shelter 'cause we got a child wit us." Daryl stated and he could see all of the hard faces soften a little bit and the white woman with the short graying hair stepped closer. Sophia peeked around Michonne, who clutched her even closer to her waist.

"So…Sophia?" The white woman called out to the child but Sophia stared at her without recognition and then buried her face against Michonne's body. "Oh my God, Sophia!" The woman exclaimed as she moved closer to the gate.

"Let'm in," The leader said with a deep sigh as the Asian man look at him for a split second before moving and unlatching the lock. "C'mon in, you can stay just for the night, tomorrow I want you and your woman gone." The leader spoke directly to Daryl and Daryl nodded in response. Just as the three walked through the gates the herd burst through the tree line. "Tyrese, take them inside while we clean house." The leader instructed and Tyrese nodded.

"Sophia baby?" The white woman who was on her knee before Michonne spoke directly to the child who continued to act as if she didn't know the woman. "Baby its momma, Oh my God I thought I'd lost you." 'Yeah well you did and we found her' Michonne thought to herself. Sophia again burrowed her face against Michonne's body and clung tightly to her.

"She's probably still in shock," Michonne said to the woman, who looked up at her with tears streaming from her eyes. "She aint said a word since we found her hiding in the woods it's been over four months now. We weren't even sure of her name we just saw 'Sophia' hand drawn across her shoes and figured that was her name, and she answers to it...so," Michonne added and the woman slowly stood as she wiped at her eyes. She nodded her head in understanding and then she quickly embraced Michonne, who was a bit startled to have a hand full of white woman.

"Thank you for saving my little girl." The woman said and then released Michonne and moved to Daryl and placed a quick peck on his cheek. Something told her he wasn't the hugging type and so she didn't attempt to give him one. "Thank you both. Come on inside, we've just finished cooking dinner. Are you hungry Sophia?" Once again the woman addressed her child and this time Sophia responded by looking at her and nodding her head. The woman half cried and half laughed as a huge smile spread across her face. "Ok well let's go eat. My name is Carol by the way." Carol stated to the two newcomers as she and Tyrese walked them to the entrance of the prison.

"My name's Michonne and this is Daryl," Michonne said as they all entered the prison.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rick says to put you here," Tyrese spoke as he stepped back and allowed Michonne and Daryl inside. "Sorry but he says we gotta lock you in. It's safe we cleared out the block already." He assured.

"Sorry if it seems like Rick is a hard ass," Carol said she had accompanied them because Sophia hadn't released her grip on Michonne. "It's just that we had to learn the hard way that we can't be so trusting of others."

"It don't matta, like ah said earlier we jus needed shelter for tha night, cause a Sophia, and now that we've found yew we know she'll be safe and Michonne and ah will leave at first light." Daryl stated. His words caused a reaction from Sophia and made her do something they had never seen her do before.

"No, No, No Michonne," She cried as she clung even tighter to Michonne's waist. "Don't leave me, don't leave me!" The child squealed out in a high-pitched tone. The four adults watched the frightened child in shock.

"Shhh," Michonne shushed at the child and pulled away from her long enough to get down on her knees so that she was at eye level with Sophia. "Stop all that fussing child, shhhh it's OK," Michonne reassured as she enveloped Sophia into her arms. She then looked up apologetically at Carol who stood nearby with tears streaming down her face and her hand over her mouth to keep in her own cries.

"Watcha screaming like a banshee fo'?" Daryl wondered aloud and he frowned down at the little girl. "We found yer momma, yew should be happy."

"No, she left me," Sophia said and Carol's legs gave out on her as a mournful scream left her lips. Daryl looked from the child to the mother and thought that maybe they both had the same crazy condition, passed from mother to child. "She left me."

"No Sophia, baby I didn't leave you." Carol said in a pleading tone and Daryl looked at her skeptically.

"So what yew jus misplaced her or sumthin?" He asked.

"No, we were traveling along a main highway, we got to a point where it was too congested, so we left the cars that we were in to move the other cars out of our way and also look through them for anything we could use." Carol began the tale of how they lost Sophia. "Out of nowhere a large herd of those 'things' came up from in front and behind us."

"Yeah they pretty much had us surrounded," Tyrese continued the story. "Sophia panicked and she ran off to the side down an embankment into the woods. We looked for you sweetie," He spoke directly to Sophia who stared up at him. "Yo momma was out in them woods for days from dawn to dusk, and she would only stop when we forced her. She never stopped looking fer you."

"Or hoping and praying that you were still alive and that I'd find you." Carol continued as she looked at her daughter with pleading eyes, still heartbroken over the thought that her child believed she had abandoned her.

"I was so scared and I got so lost, but didn't want to call for you because I didn't want the zombies to hear me and come get me." Sophia spoke out as she released Michonne and turned more to where her mother still sat on the floor.

"I know you were scared baby, but you must have been so brave because you made it. I'm so sorry that I didn't find you, but I never stopped looking baby, never, ever."

"Mommy," Sophia whimpered out as she ran into her mother's arms and they both sat wrapped around each other crying.

* * *

**Sometime later in Cellblock C**

* * *

"I miss her already," Michonne whispered out into the dark cell that she and Daryl had chosen to bunk in for the night. They had the entire block to themselves, and it held 100 or more cells, still they picked one to sleep in together. She had taken the top bunk while Daryl was on the bottom. When Michonne had climb in the top bunk after Daryl settled into the bottom one, Daryl had been stunned a bit, as well as disappointed. He had grown used to having her lie down beside him even though for the past few weeks he had place a barrier between in the form of Sophia. That had been due to the sudden erections he would get from having Michonne near. Sophia had been an easy deterrent but she was with her mother now. So Daryl knew that he and Michonne would have to finally deal with this attraction between then. An attraction she was vocal about but he still hid.

"Well least she back wit her momma, that's a miracle in itself." Daryl replied in a hushed tone. "It'll be easier for us now, not hav'n ta look after a little one and all."

"So you want to go back out there?" Michonne asked nervously. She had been excited to see that there were other survivors out that who were building their own new society. "Maybe we could convince these people to let us stay…."

"That guy, what's his name Rick…he made it pretty clear he don want us here, and ah can't say ah feels too comfortable bein here." Daryl said. "Ah know how ta survive out there, even wit all the walkers. 'Sides in this new world Humans scare me more than the damn walkers do." Michonne didn't reply and the cell grew silent for several moments before Daryl continued. "If'n yew wanna stay," He paused as he began to gnaw at his fingernails, something he did whenever he was anxious or nervous. "Ah'll talk wit that Rick guy, he might be ok wit a female join'n his group." Daryl then looked up when he saw the shadows of Michonne's dreadlocks dangle over the side of the bed. The moonlight that shone through the small window in the cell was at her back so it prevented him from making out the details of her face as she leaned down and looked at him.

"I don't want to stay without you, Daryl." She stated and he could hear the panic in her voice, he knew she was being genuine and it touched his heart. "I was thinking that maybe he'd let 'us' stay, but if you'd rather we take our chances on the outside than I'm good with that too." He absentmindedly reached up and gently tugged at one of her dangling dreads.

"This place seems secure and they all seem to have a little community goin here, so ah can't fault you if'n yew wanna stay. Me, ah've been locked up so much in my life ah jus can't see myself volunteer'n ta be here. 'Sides, I think it would prob'ly take some beg'n ta get that Rick guy ta come around ta us…let us stay, and ah aint never been tha beg'n type."

"Ok," Michonne said and Daryl could tell she was nodding her head by the way her dreads shook. "Then in the morning we'll leave. At first light just like you said, together." She said with conviction in her voice that she hoped told him that as far as she was concerned the decision was made and final. "Ok?" She sought his agreement and in reply, Daryl tugged again at her hair. He was touched that she wanted to stay with him even out among walkers. She truly had become his family and he didn't want to imagine going through the world without her with him. It was like a revelation to him and he decided that he wanted her and he'd have her.

"C'mon down here wit me, it's cold as hell in here." He barked out like a command that left no room for argument. Without saying anything Michonne leaped down from the top bunk and pulled the blankets up there with her. Daryl slid over in the twin bed until his back hit the wall. As Michonne spread the two quilt blankets over the bed, Daryl sat up a bit, pulled the dark grey t-shirt over his head, and tossed it onto the floor. Michonne stalled in her movements as his pale bare skin illuminated in the moonlit cell. "When it's cold out, body heat's tha best, 'specially skin on skin." He explained and hoped that she got what it was he was really trying to say to her. Michonne's heart began to pound as she stood, watching while Daryl moved beneath the covers for a moment before he pulled his blue jeans from under the covers and tossed them on the floor too. "Jus so you know ah aint offer'n you sex ta getcha ta stay wit me." He stated and Michonne's heart clinched a bit over what she saw a rejection. She thought again that she had misread Daryl. "Ah do want ya ta stay wit me, if you want to. Ah also…ah want ta be witcha. Ah like ya and ah care for ya. So that's why I wanna have sex witcha, 'cause I like ya 'Chonne, and wanna be witchu." Michonne was glad that the moonlight was at her back, because she was confident that Daryl couldn't see the way her eyes enlarged in shock or the goofy grin that played on her lips. She gripped the hem of the shirt she wore and pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. Her pants and undergarments quickly followed and then she slipped under the covers that Daryl held open for her.

Daryl moved his body over Michonne's and she was already breathless and panting in anticipation. He traced his fingers from her face down to her collarbone and further down to her breasts. He first circled her left nipple with his fingers and then her right.

"This first time is gone be over real quick, sorry but it's been a long time for me." Daryl said apologetically. "But ah promise ah aint gone leave ya unsatisfied." He added as he placed a soft kiss on her lips and then slid down her body and beneath the covers. She opened her legs more widely to allow him more access to her center. She then closed her eyes and licked her lips as she awaited the feel of his hot mouth on her. The quietness of the block suddenly filled with shouts and the lights that had been switched off, they were told to converse energy, suddenly flicked on.

"Hey you two get up!" Rick's gruff voice filled the cellblock.

"Fuck!" Daryl growled out his frustration at the interruption from beneath the covers as Michonne's mind screamed the same sentiment. Daryl scrambled from under the covers; he stood and made his way to his clothes, and tugged them back on hurriedly. He heard the footsteps just before Rick and Tyrese appeared at their cell door. Both men looked from where Daryl stood to Michonne who still lied in the bed clutching the covers around her naked form. Rick was courteous enough to look away and put his back to them, but Tyrese's eyes lingered a little too long on Michonne for Daryl's liking. "Ya got a star'n problem?" Daryl barked at Tyrese, who swiftly turned and copied Rick's stance with his back to the cell. Daryl snatched up Michonne's clothes as he kept hard eyes on the back of the large black man. He handed Michonne her clothes. "Hurry up and get dressed," He spoke in a lower, tone but it was still hard. Michonne jumped from the bed and quickly dressed. Once Michonne was fully clothed Daryl asked, "So where's tha fire?" Rick slowly turned and when he eyed Michonne and saw her dressed and standing at Daryl's side, he turn completely to address them. Tyrese did the same and stood just at Rick's back with his gun in hand.

"We just came under attack." Rick stated.

"Walkers?" Daryl asked curiously, as he bunched his brow a bit which deepened as he shot a glance at Tyrese, who was openly eyeballing Michonne.

"No it's a small group of people a couple of towns over. We've had issues with them before, but not in several months. Now suddenly they show back up when you two arrive." Rick explained. "I thought you said you needed shelter from walkers."

"We did, ya'll tha first people we've seen in months," Daryl confirmed. "Last person we've seen 'sides Sophia was some asshole call'n himself tha Gov'ner…Senator or some shit like that." At hearing the name, Rick started pacing.

"Fuck, I knew it. Those were his people that showed up tonight." Rick stated. "So you have some beef with the Governor and you brought it here to us? You need to leave, NOW!"

"Ah aint have no beef wit that fucker, I caught him trying to rape 'Chonne and ah put an arrow in his head." Daryl said.

"Wait, you…you killed him?" Rick asked and Daryl could see the hopeful excitement in the man's eyes.

"Yea, fucker deserved it too," Daryl proclaimed. "Ah take it yew won't be crying about it, huh?" Rick shook his head in disbelief as his body fell against the bars as if it had given out. A huge smile spread across Tyrese's face and the slapped Rick upon the back.

"They're back," Glenn huffed out and he stood at the entrance of the cellblock.

"Cmon'." Rick commanded as he led them all out of the block.


	8. Chapter 8

"You a good shot?" Rick asked as he handed Daryl back his Crossbow and Tyrese returned Michonne her katana.

"Yeah, 'gainst walkers" Daryl stated as he scowled at Rick. "I aint 'bout ta mow down no people unless I gots cause to." Rick nodded at Daryl's words.

"Trust me you will, these people have been attacking us without reason for months. I guess now that their Governor's gone they're blaming us." Rick said as they rushed out into the yard to take up position before the Woodbury people appeared. "Where did you see them Glenn?"

"Andrea saw them from up on the tower," Glen said as he handed his walkie-talkie to Rick.

"Hey Andrea, talk to me what do ya see?" Rick spoke into the walkie as he eyes scanned the darkened area of the woods.

"It's a group of about 20, 25, and they're hidden behind the trees so it's hard for me to get a shot." Andrea replied. "Wait one of them is waving a white flag."

"Sounds like they aint come here ta fight yew." Daryl said as he crouched along with Rick and his crew by their vehicles. Michonne pressed herself right up against Daryl's back, and stared over his shoulder.

"Yeah well they've used that trick before and we fell for it." Rick said.

"Yeah and we lost T-Dog and Josephine." Glen added. "We opened the gates thinking they wanted to talk and the guy walks right in and starts firing before we could do anything. Governor sent him on a suicide mission hoping to take out Rick."

"Ah knew ah was prob'ly doin the world a favor by get'n rid of that piece o' shit." Daryl grumbled out right before a voice called out from the darkness.

"Hello!" A female voice spoke out.

"Andrea if you got a clean shot, you take it." Rick whispered into the walkie, and Andrea focused as she looked through the scope.

"Please, please help us." The female voice spoke out again and then a shot rang out followed by four other loud pops.

"Who's shooting?" Rick yelled.

"They are," Andrea spoke through the walkie. "They're killing some straggler walkers."

"Hey!" Rick called out into the darkness. "If you don't want to be attacked by more I'd suggest you use knives. Walkers go off of sound and smell mostly." He advised. "Those shots will probably bring more soon."

"Please, we're not here to cause you trouble, we just need help." The woman called out again. "We're from Woodbury…"

"Yeah we know who you are, you've attacked us enough times." Rick cut her off.

"But you came and attacked us first, The Governor said…"

"The Governor was a liar." Rick called out cutting her off again. "He kidnapped our people and tortured them to find our location, and then ya'll attacked us repeatedly."

"No we weren't involved," The woman declared. "We're just mothers, we've never left Woodbury before now. Now we have to because the men…now the men. Since the Govenror's been gone the men have all gotten power hungry, fighting amongst themselves over who would lead. It's been all out war for the past few days. They've pretty much killed each other. Myself and a few other women hid the children as best we could until the fighting died down. They're all gone, those that didn't die just left. There's no one left except us."

"Who's us…how many?" Rick called out again.

"Six women and 15 children, all under the age of 12." The woman replied.

"I see them now Rick, they're just children mostly." Andrea stated. "Rick I can't shoot children, I won't."

"I know," Rick replied as he nodded to himself. "Stand down. Carl, hit the yard lights!" Rick yelled out to his son and suddenly light flooded the front of the prison. "Come on out so we can see you." Rick Called to the visible tree line. After a few seconds' three women appeared shielding, the frightened and crying children crouched behind them, with three other women bringing up the rear. "Glenn, get the gate." Rick instructed as they stood from behind the vehicles. "Well c'mon, hurry up." The women and children ran through the yard and through the gate, thankful that they didn't have to fight off any walkers along the way.

"Shit," Daryl mumbled to Michonne as they stood off to the side and watched as a handful of adults tried to handle crying children. "The kiddies outnumber the adults ah definitely don't wanna stay here now."

"Least here is safer for them than out there." Michonne stated. "Besides we'll be leaving here in a few hours anyhow." She added and Rick overheard them and turned to where they stood and made his way over.

"I've given it some thought," Rick spoke as he stood before them with his hands on this hip and eyes cast to the ground. Tyrese walked over to stand behind Rick. "Talked it over with the others and if you wanna stay, yer welcome to." Rick's words and the fact that Tyrese always seemed to be in Rick's ass all the time made Daryl chuckle as Michonne remained silent.

"Yeah I bet 'specially now that yew need some mo' babysitters." Daryl replied to Rick but looked at Tyrese who was once again looking Michonne up and down. Daryl reached out and casually threw his left arm around Michonne's shoulder as he continued to hold his bow in his right hand. "Naw I think we'll just keep mov'n on, but if yew could spare some wheels, we'd sho 'preciate it."

"Ya'll really want to go back out there in all that madness?" Tyrese asked as he looked from Michonne to Daryl and then back to Michonne. She could feel the way that Tyrese had been watching her since they arrived. His attention was flattering but now that she knew that Daryl wanted a relationship with her she had no intention to fueling another man's interest in her. So Michonne purposely avoided Tyrese's eyes and clung tightly to Daryl's side. "You can stay here, you'll be safe." Tyrese said this as he looked directly at Michonne's face hoping to capture her eye, but she only looked to Daryl.

"Ah bet by tomorrow when those crumbsnatchers wake up hungry and cry'n yew'll be think'n that out there don't seem so bad. Naw we'll go and we'd get to where we're headed a lot faster if you'd let us have that bike." Daryl nodded his head towards the motorcycle that was perched beside four other vehicles.

"That is no 'bike'," Tyrese corrected as he looked over at his pride and joy. Michonne walked over to said bike and slowly traced her hands over the handles. The three men stood there and watched Michonne and when she threw her leg over and mounted the motorcycle each man felt their members jolt. "That sir is a Triumph Bonneville 650 made in London in 1967. I had her fully restored to one 'very' fine black beauty." Tyrese proclaimed as he looked at Michonne upon the motorcycle and it wasn't too clear which he was calling a black beauty, but Daryl has his suspicions.

"Damn man I didn't know it was yer girlfriend, forget I asked," Daryl huffed out as Michonne dismounted and moved back to stand beside Daryl. Tyrese laughed outright at Daryl's words as well as his own, he had always talked about his motorcycle as if it were the woman he loved.

"I do love her but you know what man, if you two are serious about leaving and if my baby can get you safely to wherever it is you're headed then take her." Tyrese said as he pulled the keys from his pocket and handed them off to Daryl.

Thanks man," Daryl said with a nod. He was actually surprised and thankful that Tyrese would so willing give up something obviously precious to him. Daryl also couldn't help but gloat inside over the fact that he was taking two things he knew Tyrese wanted, his Motorcycle and Michonne.

* * *

After the prison had settled down and it's new residents had been given food and places to sleep, Daryl and Michonne had found their way back to their cellblock. This time they weren't locked in. They fell into each others arms on the bottom bunk, too exhausted from the adrenaline high earlier to do much else.

"So, rain check on sex'n?" Daryl asked as he lay on his back with his eyes closed and Michonne wrapped up in his arm.

"Mmm…Hmmm," Michonne replied as she sighed contently, closed her own eyes, and snuggled closer to his body. "Hopefully without any interruptions, so where are we headed to tomorrow?"

"First back to our camp ta get our stuff, then ah was think'n 'bout the mountains, up high where it's always snowing and cold. There's still plenty of game ta hunt even when it's cold. Also, ah've noticed that the walkers don't like tha cold much, it's like they hibernate or sumthin."

"I don't like the cold much myself, but so long as we can find a place that will keep us warm, there's food, and no walkers I'm there." Michonne said around a yawn. Daryl smiled and then leaned down and kissed her forehead before he drifted off to sleep. They both dreamed of a life walker free.


End file.
